User talk:Domlith
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danny (talk) 03:08, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Good Job Domlith Dekoshu 14:46, 19 October 2008 (UTC) I need your help putting images for Getsuga Tenshō and Byakurai, please. You can say no. To let you know, the Getsuga Tensho image is already resolved, so maybe the Byakurai image. Dekoshu 14:46, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Can you categorize the list like in Dragonball? Excuse me, Domlith. Aren't you even responding to me? Well, sorry, but the talk page is not a chat, it is not unusual to receive answers to a question after even days. As for your questions: *Personally, I do not think that Getsuga Tenshō needs a separate article, it can be described well within the article about Ichigo, and the same applies for Byakurai. As for more pictures, I will try my best, it would definitely look good in both cases. *As for your second question, I suppose you mean the Kidō article. Could you please tell what kind of categories do you mean in more details? No offense meant, but please be more patient in the future, as it can be that your message arrives when I am already offline. For example, in about 5 minutes from now, I have other business, so I suppose I can only edit tomorrow next time. If you wish to chat, than we can agree in a time which is suitable for both of us (I have never used Wiki chat before, anyway). Domlith 14:59, 19 October 2008 (UTC Dekoshu 15:03, 19 October 2008 (UTC) I meant the Kido article. More detailed please. It has the image of Getsuga Tensho though. So leave it the way it is. And also, I am going to be more patient next time. Everyone has other businesses, even me. I think it should also need a seperate article, like other wikias'. Shūsuke Amagai Hey man, I was wondering if I could have your two cents on the Talk: Shūsuke Amagai page. Someone started to change the spelling to "Syūsuke" on the main article, and I thought we should discuss the matter before any sort of reverts or article moves are made. Arrancar109 16:10, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Ukitake Thanks I just thought he should have been more developed since everything about it struck me as rushed and put aside despite being a really cool character!! SunXia 01:37, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Hey there, Domlith Dekoshu 23:43, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Good job on the current articles you're editing on. Are you good at finding some images? Can you find Higa Zekko then? Good afternoon, Domlith. How are you doing, sir? Well, I am fine, thanks, but currently I do not have much time to find images - and I did not process very far with the Amagai arc yet (meaning that I only saw the first few episodes of it) and I don't really now who you are speaking about (this Zekko guy). Currently I want to get the article about Kukaku in shape at last (Kukaku cannon, spirit core and other interesting stuff!). The other bigger project will be spiritual pressure - greatly expanding and illustrating with examples - I see that you can deliver good pictures, I am counting on you, if you don't mind. Domlith 17:48, 23 November 2008 (UTC) 17:52, 23 November 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry, but when I tried to upload a pic, it doesn't work. I think it's the other way around though, but I can stil help. When I meant Higa Zekko, I meant Zabimaru's special ability. Does the "火" equals to Bi? I seen Fushibi in the Kido section. Sup Just Asking Did you know about Bleach Fan Fiction wikia? Please Reply A.S.A.P.! And im french. Young Piece 01:40, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Inactivity - I'll be back If anyone wondered, I do not have a stable access to the net at the moment, so I will not be able to edit regularly for approximately another week. Once it is over, I'll be back on track. Please be patient for the time being. Domlith 19:21, 13 December 2008 (UTC) you suck.--Tokbrtdnn 11:13, 24 May 2009 (UTC) I don't know why I deserved this smart remark, but if you have problems with my edits or my messages in forums or talk pages, please give me more details. Otherwise, if it was meant as an immature provocation, you targeted the wrong person. Domlith 11:54, 24 May 2009 (UTC)